


You've made your choice...

by DrJay30_exe



Series: Small Number of Chapters [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJay30_exe/pseuds/DrJay30_exe
Summary: Emerald Sustrai(RWBY) x female!Reader





	You've made your choice...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.
> 
> Y/N: Your Name  
> H/C: Hair Colour

In the streets of lower Mistral the worst of the worst roamed. Criminals, murderers, bandits, these streets played host to all these sorts.

In a market a little girl with H/C hair and slightly bruised skin walked up to a fruit stand. She glanced curiously at the various assortment of produce that would barely be considered edible. The vendor, a large man with a beard and bull horns, glanced at her with an annoyed expression.

"Unless you're planning on buying something, beat it kid. You're scaring away my customers." He said in a gruff voice.

The girl gave him an innocent smile, "Really? I thought that it was your smell." The little girl stared at him with a smug expression. Her comment enraged the vendor.

"The hell did you just say?!" His reaction only prompted the girl to continue with her insults.

"What's the matter? Hearing giving out in your age? Or are you too stupid to understand what I'm saying?"

Finally deciding that he had enough with her attitude, the vendor lunged forward in an attempt to grab the little girl. The girl broke into a sprint and ran down towards an alleyway. The vendor, blinded by his rage, raced after her. In the alleyway the girl climbed various boxes and scaled some walls trying to outrun the vendor with her 'hardcore parkour'. Due to her small stature the girl was able to keep the lead and eventually the vendor started to tire out. Finally she scaled a tall wall and climbed onto the rooftops. Tired and out of breath, the vendor was at his limit. He decided that this was pointless and that he would just let this go. Little did he know that he would return to an empty stand.

The little girl landed with grace as she jumped down from the building. She cast a glance behind her and saw that the vendor had given up. Waiting there for her, in the alleyway next to the building, was a girl with green hair.

"Hey Em. Did you get enough?"

The greenette turned around and revealed a bag filed with various produce.

"Yep. Old man won't even know what hit him."

Y/N walked up and embraced the girl.

"Just glad you're safe. Don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Emerald patted her best friends back. "Don't worry. One day we'll have enough money to get out of this pit and travel the world."

***Timeskip 4 years.***

Two angry merchants were chasing after Y/N and Emerald down an alleyway. The two girls had grown quite a bit. They were taller and had 'saved' enough money to afford some new clothes and weapons.

The merchants had managed to lead the to an alleyway and blocked the only exit.

"HAND OVER OUR MONEY YOU BRATS!!" Yelled one of the merchants.

Before either of the girls could reply, the two merchants were struck down. Behind them, as they fell to the ground stood a girl with black hair, Amber eyes and a red dress. In her hands were two blades dripping with blood.

"Hmm. You two seem quite resilient. How would you like to work for me?" Asked the saviour. Y/N narrowed her eyes slightly, getting a bad feeling. "Nah. We good. Thanks for the assist, but we need to be leaving now."

She grabbed Emerald's arm and rushed past the girl. As they walked away, Emerald looked back, "Maybe we should have taken her up on her offer." Y/N just shook her head.

"She seems like bad news Em. Something about her eyes."

***Timeskip***

It had been several months since the encounter with the dark haired girl and Emerald had been acting strange. She would go out at night and return late next morning without telling Y/N. Whenever she would ask about it Emerald would just dimiss it. It worried her since they would always share everything. One day when Y/N was practicing she spotted Emerald making her way towards the edge of the city and decided to follow.

**...**

After travelling way beyond the boundaries of the city she saw Emerald rendezvous with Cinder in a clearing. Y/N was shocked to see this. She was more shocked that Emerald decided to keep it a secret from her so she  decided to confront Emerald about it.

She waited until Emerald returned in the morning and they had one if the longest arguments that they have ever had.

"She was right about you! She said that you wouldn't!"

Y/N fumed at this, "She doesn't know a damn thing about Me!!"

"Yeah?! Well she was right when she said that you were **WEAK**!! If you weren't holding me back I would have already left this shit hole by now!!"

Hearing those words come from Emerald's mouth hurt worse that anything she had ever felt before. Angry tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak but the words couldn't get past the lump in her throat. With anger in her eyes, Emerald turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Y/N made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed crying. Angry sobs wretched from her chest.

**...**

Later that night, after Y/N had cried herself to sleep a figure came into the building. It made it's way towards Y/N's bed and lifted it's weapon above it's head. Before it could strike she woke up and moved but not enough to avoid the blow. The sickle dug into her side causing her to spit up some blood. She looked at her assailant and saw that it was her best friend. The one who was her partner in crime since they were 6. It was Emerald.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Emerald didn't answer. She just withdrew her blade and rushed towards the window. The trauma from her injury and seeing her best friend attack her activated her semblance.

A golden ripple formed behind her and a blade shot forward from it and managed to catch emerald in the arm. The blood loss and the strain of activating her semblance proved to be too much for Y/N and she soon lost consciousness. But before she fell into darkness, she saw a man with silver hair standing above her. When she woke up, she was in a room with glaring white lights. She turned to her left and saw the same man she saw before passing out.

"Hello Y/N. My name is Professor Ozpin."

Y/N frantically looked around the room, "Where's Emerald?"

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug before answering.

"Ahh your assailant. I was unable to stop her from escaping."

"I need to go find her." The injured girl tried to get out of bed but as soon as she sat up she felt an intense pain shoot through her side which caused her to yell in pain and lie back down. She lifted her shirt and saw a terrible sight. She could feel the pain from the wound getting worse with each thump of her heart.

"You suffered a very serious injury. If we did not find you when we did you would have died."

Y/N narrowed her eyes at him.

"How exactly did you find Me?"

"I had taken an interest in you and your friend and was on my way to offer you a position at my school, but when I arrived I saw your friend leap through the window and you activate your semblance. I would have followed after her but your injuries were fatal and I needed to get you some medical help."

Y/N felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of what just happened. Her best friend. Just tried to kill her.

Ozpin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Y/N, How would you like to join my school?"

That one question sent her life on a different path.

**...**

After months of recovery and training with Ozpin, Y/N was ready to enroll at Beacon. Her injury still threatened her health since it damaged her respiratory system but she is able to use her semblance (which allows her to store weapons in a pocket dimension.) To help make up for her injury. While at Beacon she wasnt put on a team, but instead acted as back up for any teams that needed it, she made many friends including teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY. Slowly but surely, she found a home at Beacon.

However in the back of her mind she was always waiting for the day she would encounter Emerald again.

***Timeskip***

Grimm raced through the city causing havok. Atlas robots turned against the people they were meant to protect. Chaos surrounded the once bright Beacon. Y/N stood at the entrance blade in hand, the amount of gold ripples behind her made a shining wall. Around her, countless swords lay implied into the ground, surrounded by black dust. In front of her stood the person she once considered to be her best friend. Someone she loved.

"Don't try to fight me Y/N. You'll die if you do."

Y/N raised her sword and more blades started to emerge from the ripples.

"You made your choice a long time ago Emerald. This is mine. No matter what happens, I will not let you get past me.

With those words she charged towards her best friend, ready to defend her home.


End file.
